


Attention

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Again, Also implied demonic sexy times later on in life, F/M, Full Demon Inuyasha, InuKag Week, Inukag Week 2020, Kagome stops the transformation with a kiss, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Desire, Prompt: Instinct, Transformation, demon transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Kagome needs Inuyasha's attention, or he will transform into a full demon again.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Further Adventures in a Medieval Fairytale (InuKag Week 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780057
Kudos: 28





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't get as far into the desire side of the prompt, but its there.

Kagome had seen Inuyasha kiss. Seen the way he would get lost and dazed, clinging tightly to the person kissing him. How he seemed unable to pay attention to anything else. Focused and intent. Uncaring about anyone but the one he was kissing. Nothing could shake him from that trance. 

Of course, she’d seen Inuyasha kiss Kikyo. But he’d never kissed her before. 

Kagome thought she knew what to expect as her lips touched Inuyasha’s. 

There was no way to expect the growl against her lips. The way fangs probed at her flesh, cutting into it so there was no way to tell if it was sore from the bite or the pressure or both. The claws digging into her upper arms, pulling her closer even as the full demon side of Inuyasha kept trying to escape. 

Kagome pressed even closer, hoping her smell would be enough to bring Inuyasha back to her. Cover the smell of blood dripping from his open wounds and her own shoulder. He struggled against the transformation into a violent, instinctual beast and against Kagome trying to hold him back. 

Kagome almost cried when she felt his lips soften against hers, kissing her back. Focusing on her. Devouring her. Every bit of her was drawing Inuyasha’s attention. 

A thrill coursed through her as they took a final moment to kiss before they parted. Inuyasha was himself again, looking at Kagome with wonder and love before pulling them out of range of the next attack. Kagome’s lips still tingled and she thought she saw Inuyasha lick his, taking the taste of blood and Kagome onto his tongue before flushing and looking away. 

Years later, Kagome still felt an extra thrill if she got Inuyasha to growl in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of prompts for Day 4 and Day 5 of InuKag Week, using the prompts desire and instinct to deal with a very common fandom trope of stopping Inuyasha's transformation with a kiss.


End file.
